cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jean Marsh
Jean Marsh (1934 - ) Film Deaths: *''Unearthly Stranger'' (1963) [Ms. Ballard]: Killed when Philip Stone pushes her out of a high up window. *''Dark Places'' (1974) [Victoria]: Strangled by Robert Hardy in their bedroom. *''The Eagle Has Landed'' (1976) [Joanna Grey]: Machine-gunned (through a door) by an American soldier after she shoots Larry Hagman . Her body is shown afterwards when the soldier opens the door. (Thanks to Richard) *''The Changeling'' (1980) [Joanna Russell]: Killed in a car accident, along with her daughter (Michelle Martin). (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Willow'' (1988) [Queen Bavmorda]: Struck by lightning and sucked into the netherworld after Warwick Davis sabotages her ritual to sacrifice a baby, causing the spell to claim her instead. (Thanks to Alisa) TV Deaths: *'[[The Twilight Zone (1959 series)|''The Twilight Zone: The Lonely (1959)]]' [''Alicia]: Playing an android, she is destroyed when John Dehner shoots her in the face to remind Jack Warden that she's not human. *'[[Doctor Who (1963 series)|''Doctor Who: The Daleks' Masterplan (1965)]]' [''Sara Kingdom]: Rapidly aged to death by the Daleks' Time Destructor weapon. (After the aging begins, Jean was replaced by May Warden for the remainder of the death scene.) (Much of this episode was lost during the BBC's periodic house-cleaning, but the Loose Cannons Reconstructions website offers an unofficial "reconstruction" of the episode.) (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Gideon's Way (Gideon C.I.D): A Perfect Murder'' (1966) [Sandra Casey]: Hit on the head with a ceramic vase by Patrick Allen. Her body is found on Hampstead Heath. (Thanks to Brian) *''Jane Eyre'' (1970) [Bertha Rochester]: Burned to death when a fire breaks out in the Rochester home. (Thanks to Hamish) *''The Persuaders: Five Miles To Midnight''The Persuaders! (1971 series)(1972) [Nicola]: Killed out of picture by Robert Rietty's marksman, we hear the bullet smash the window before seeing her slumped in her chair. (Thanks to Brian). *'[[Tales from the Darkside (1983 series)|''Tales from the Darkside: Answer Me]] (1985)' ''[Joan Matlin]: Strangled by a living telephone cord; her body is shown again later on lying on the floor. (Thanks to Andrea) *''The Tomorrow People: The Culex Experiment'' (1994) [Dr. Alysia Culex]: Falls off a balcony when trying to get away from Kristian Schmid and his friends. Her body is shown afterwards. *''Julian Fellowes Investigates: A Most Mysterious Murder: The Case of the Croydon Poisonings'' (2005) [Violet Sidney]: Dies of arsenic poisoning. (Thanks to Hamish) Notable Connections: * Ex-wife of Jon Pertwee Gallery Screenshotter--Theeaglehaslanded197634-23’05”.png|Jean Marsh in The Eagle Has Landed jeanmarshtalesfromthedarksideanswerme2.jpg|Jean Marsh in Tales from the Darkside: Answer Me Jean Marsh in The Persuaders Five Miles To Midnight.jpg|Jean Marsh in The Persuaders Five Miles To Midnight jeanmarshgideonsway.png|Jean Marsh in Gideon's Way (Gideon C.I.D): A Perfect Murder Category:1934 Births Category:Actresses Category:British actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by rapid aging Category:Death scenes by lightning Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Deaths in the Doctor Who universe Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Machine gunned Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Actors who died in Ron Howard Movies Category:BBC Stars Category:Deaths in the Twilight Zone Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Doctor Who cast members Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Don Sharp Movies Category:The Twilight Zone Cast Members Category:Death scenes by law enforcement Category:Death scenes by soldier attack Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue